You Can't Skate (Mituna x Meulin blackrom)
by joyousSoilder
Summary: Mituna keeps trying to perfect his skateboarding skills but keeps on failing. Meulin should be cheering him on, but her black feelings soon take over and she teases him to the point of no return. 18 hate sex scene.


Mituna was out practicing his skateboarding like usual and as always continued to fall on his face. Sometimes he would land the jump and other times he would fall and hit his head on the ground. He mumbled angrily at himself and sat up groaning a bit in annoyance. Latula was so great at these things, why couldn't he be? He could've impressed her if he was anyways. He got up, wiping the grass and dirt off his suit and grabbed his skateboard to try at this once again. He got on and pushed himself gently with his foot, rolling down a slight hill and jumped up, trying to execute an ollie. His attempt failed however when he fell and landed on his arm, causing a pain to run up his spine and causing him to yell out. He huffed and sat up grabbing at his arm praying that it wasn't broken or twisted or anything like that.

As he tried to lift up his arm and move around his wrist he heard a slight laugh come from behind him. He growled under his breath in no mood to deal with Cronus or any other troll as he was in quite a bit of pain. He whipped his head around to see no other then his olive blooded acquaintance Meulin standing there. Her tail was swishing back and forth in amusement as she had a big cat like grin on her face. He frowned and stood up knowing he just hurt his arm a little. "What are you doing here, Meulin?" Mituna asked not questioning why she was laughing just yet. Meulin was an expert at reading lips and smiled at his question. "Oh mew know, just watching mew fall." She giggled as she covered her mouth even more amused then before. He wasn't the least bit amused, in fact he was insulted by this. "Like you could do any better." he snarled back in response as she pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh yea? Bet you I can." He slightly smirked and handed her his skate board. "Slide down that railing then."

Meulin loved challenges and she wasn't about to back down from this one. She grabbed the skateboard and set it down on the floor. Little did Mituna know Meulin had no idea how to even navigate a skateboard. She kept her try hard face on however and skated towards the railing. Jumping as high as she could she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs landing on her face. Mituna couldn't help but laugh but still ran down to aid her. "Oh shit, you fucking ate the ground." He said as he lifted her up. She had a busted lip and her nose was running and bloody. She groaned and gave him a glare, For some reason it sent chills down his back. He snickered and pulled out a napkin and started to wipe away the blood for her. "Mew set me up..." she stated looking down as he did this.

Mituna shrugged and smirked glad that she sucked just as much as he did, he'd admit it to himself but not to anyone else. "I didn't do shit, you did it on your own for being a show off." he nodded and cleaned up her lip now. "I didn't show off!" Meulin said quickly. "Heh sure." Mituna soon said as he looked up to her eyes. She was giving him the worst glare possible and he smirked more at how irritated she was getting. "You know you probably suck more at skateboarding." he then started up again. "Shut up!" the olive blood rose her voice putting her hands in fist as if to hit him. "Why don't you make me huh?" Mituna crossed his arms but was alarmed when he was pounced on. The Leijon began to hit his chest growling and Mituna grabbed her wrist to stop her. They both glared into each others eyes, the red and blue shades covering his just as evil stare. Meulin stuck her tongue out at him and he was triggered by it.

"Put that away before I bite it off!" Mituna said as he pushed her wrist towards her in an attempt to get her off. Meulin fought against his efforts and muttered 'dont!' as she pushed at his face causing his helmet to almost fall off. "Fuckkckkckkththtthh!" Mituna began to get frustrated and spat out some random curse words at her. He finally was able to throw her on the ground beside him and hovered over her. "Aha!" he shouted in victory as Meulin gasped in surprise at the impact and the sudden over powering. "Ow! That really hurt mew dummy!" Meulin said and tried to bite his hand. When she turned her face back after failing at the attempt her words were cut off as the yellow blooded troll pressed his lips against hers.

She struggled against him but soon roughly kissed him back. When the kiss was pulled away they both panted. "I fucking hate you." Mituna spat out almost out of breath. Meulin tried to stop the blush that rushed to her cheeks and grabbed his helmet tossing it far from him as he brought a hand up to his head in shock. "Theres no way mew can hate me as much as I hate mew." she said proudly crossing her arms. He snickered a small 'hehehehe' as he tugged at her tail causing her to bristle up and hiss violently at him. She scratched his cheek a bit causing the yellow blood to drip down his face. He let out a small yell and grabbed her arms tightly holding her down and bit her neck hard causing her to bleed out as well. His sharp teeh pierced deep and Meulin thrashed against him, a small smile on her face.

Meulin soon got her position back on top and scratched his chest causing his clothing to rip under her sharp claws. All the while she did this Mituna muttered a small 'bitch' and pulled down her skirt, pulling her stripped panties down with it. Her fully rounded bottom was exposed as she looked back in shock but soon clawed at him again. He simply laughed and gave her a slight squeeze. "Damn your ass is flat." he teased as she huffed in annoyance. She ripped up his clothes some more causing his buldge to be exposed. He didn't have two as most people thought of the captors but it was still sizeable. "Your bulge small." Meulin still decided to say to get on his nerves as well as black flirt a little more.

"Heh that's not what you'll be saying next." Mituna smirked and soon he pushed the bulge inbetween her legs and into her nook hard and rough. Meulin tried not to make a sound but instead breathed heavily as her tail became coiled around her leg. Mituna bit around her neck once again leaving bruises on her arms from holding her down so roughly. Meulin held back her sounds but he managed to get a few screams out of her from time to time. He continued to thrust into her, his yellow bulge filling her nook completely. "You aren't so new to this huh?" Mituna muttered out between groans and moans. Meulin hissed towards him even though she couldn't see what he said on his lips due to her eyes being closed shut.

The two continued to go at it for a while, scratching and biting was common between them in the hate sex. She cut him deeply and he bit her hard with his sharp teeth. They soon started to reach their limit as they both yelled out, Meulin basically almost roaring. They both tried to catch their breath as their green and yellow juices mixed together dripping onto the floor. Meulin looked up to Mituna and ruffled his hair playfully. "You're a dummy." she said as they both got off eachother realizing they just did that out in the open. Luckliy for them, no one was around at the time. Mituna huffed and couldn't help but smile. They both decided to get some things to clean eachother up. "Meulin, I hate you." Mituna soon broke the silence as they both sat near a river cleaning their wounds and each other. Meulin looked up to his lips as he said it and she blushed and kept her eyes back on on his wounds. "I hate mew too." she said quietly.

"Heh, you really need to learn to speak up." Mituna teased. "Tuna breath." Meulin added on and they both glared at eachother again. "Hey asshat." Mituna then said, the corner of his mouth going up in a smirk to get her attention. Meulin tilted her head as her tail formed a question mark. "Will you be my kismesis?"


End file.
